


Aileen of Valinor

by MiddleEarthFan (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Come Back To Life, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aileen lived her life as a young girl and soon became the Queen of Valinor. She led the army to many victories and never broke a promise her people requested. Though, Aileen faced many hardships through her rule, but she got through them alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking in the forest of Mirkwood was always a pain with the lifeless air floating around her. She turned around to find a young elf staring at her. Her survival skills slightly calmed as she felt she should introduce herself.

"Hullo, I am Elien of the Valar. At your service" said Elien bowing low. 

"I'm Aileen of the Valor, at yours" the young girl replied bowing back.

Elien looked at Aileen with curiosity.  "It is good to meet you,  Lady Aileen" said Elien. 

"And you as well, Lady Elien" Aileen said. Elien nodded her head as she walked into the Woodland Realm with Aileen trailing behind her. 

"So you look a lot like my mom, did you have a daughter named Luna?" Aileen asked.

"I am,  it's been a long while since I came back here to see you. But I see you have grown fast" said Elien smiling lightly.

"Mom says I'm very tall for my age" Aileen said smiling big

"You sure are" said Elien rubbing Aileen's head.

Aileen smiled as she hugged Elien. Elien hugged her back as she finally got to see her granddaughter after all this time.

"So where are we going?" Aileen asked.

"I wanted to see this place again, it was where I spent some time in my past" said Elien smiling.

"Is this where Thranduil lives?" Aileen asked as her eyes focused on a stone castle.

"It is, but he has had a small business away in Erebor.  He will be back shortly" said Elien.

"Who all is here though?" Aileen asked

"Legolas, Tauriel and many Elves...how old are you exactly?" asked Elien looking down at Aileen.

"I'm about fifteen" Aileen answered meeting Elien's gaze.

Elien smiled at Aileen. "Quiet forgotten, but you must forgive me at my age. Being tens of thousands of years old can be hard living that long" said Elien.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that old, you look like your thirty eight" Aileen said.

"Valar's lifespans are that of Elves. Immortal beings that live until we are killed or from a broken heart" said Elien.

"Aren't Legolas and Tauriel Sybella's parents?" Aileen asked as they continued walking. 

"Yes, they must have left for Erebor as well. I was there for awhile to check on King Thorin" said Elien as she held onto a column to look around.

"Well well, Elien of the Valor" a young elf with reddish blonde hair said coming to them.

"Sybella Greenleaf, it's good to see you" said Elien crossing her arms and smiling.

Sybella crossed her arms as well, "And is this Aileen, such a cute little girl."

"She is my granddaughter, but it seems you two have met" said Elien giving Sybella a smirking glare.

"Hello, Sybella," Aileen said shyly. "Sweetheart, there is no need to be shy, I won't bite," Sybella said giggling.

"Go ahead, I know Sybella personally. We fought together in the Battle of the Five Armies" said Elien smiling.

Sybella smiled back, "yes we did, come here Aileen." Aileen walked up to Sybella and they both hugged, since of course they were cousins.

Elien smiled at her granddaughter with her cousin together at last. Maybe they could all be happy as one big family.

"My parents will be back tonight or tomorrow, I'm in charge for a little while," Sybella told Elien while patting Aileen's head.

"Your in charge?" asked Elien giving Sybella a smirk.

"Yes I am, I will be getting the crown once my Grand father steps down," Sybella answered.

"Alright, Sybella your in charge" said Elien sitting on the ground.

"Why don't you girls come inside, anyways I'd love to get to know my cousin a little better," Sybella suggested.

"That's a good idea" said Elien standing up.

They all went inside and Sybella led them to the throne room. "Tell me more about you Aileen," Sybella said. "Well, there isn't much, I'm one of those Valar that are born," Aileen said.

"Aside from being created by Eru" said Elien.

"Yep," Aileen said. Sybella nodded slightly, Elves were born not created, so this was fascinating.

"I am one the original Valar,  who were created" said Elien.

"This is interesting," Sybella said.

Aileen played with her braid, "To me it's boring to talk about."

"You don't have to talk about it" said Elien.

"I'm being good, I'm just sitting here pretending I don't exist," Aileen said.

"Aileen" said Elien looking concerned at her.

"Hmm?" Aileen asked.

"You know that I still care for you,  even if you are different, but it's a good different" said Elien patting Aileen's shoulder.

"I know," Aileen said. 

"Aileen Romanoff, it is not good to pretend you don't exist," Sybella told the younger girl.

"Sybella is right, you exist to all of us...but I understand what you ate gong through" said Elien looking away. 

"I'm fine, I'm just a complete nobody to most, I'm not even a royal," Aileen said.

"Yes you are Aileen, when you were born your father gave up royalty to give you a normal life, sweetheart you are going to be Queen of Valinor someday," Sybella explained.

"I can't take the throne due to my banishment for the Undying Lands, but you still have a chance" said Elien.

"If you can't be with me I won't accept the crown, even though since I am royal I'm the only legal heir," Aileen said.

"I will talk sense into my siblings,  surely after all this time they should let me back" said Elien.

"They better or I'm just going to stay here with Sybella," Aileen said, "I'm not really interested in being the queen anyway, you get betrothed to someone you don't love and the people expect you to produce heirs and nothing more."

 "I will not let them make you produce heirs, I just managed to have Luna and Lurnin because I was lonely. And that children could close the gap" said Elien sighing.

 "Sybella you know what I mean do you?" Aileen asked, "everyone expected your mother to keep producing children." "Nope, my mom can't bear anymore kids, she's too old!" Sybella said laughing.

"I bear your mother and her brother when I was over five thousands years old" said Elien.

"Valar are different," Aileen said.

"She is still my daughter, and your mother" said Elien looking at Aileen.

"Yep" Aileen said.

"And you are still my granddaughter" said Elien. 

"I will forever," Aileen said sitting in Elien's lap. Elien wrapped her arms around Aileen with a smile on her face. Aileen smiled back. Elien looked at Sybella,  who was smiling at them.

"I want children one day," Sybella said.

"They are a blessing" said Elien kissing Aileen's forehead.

"Mom said I was the light that filled her dark life," Sybella said.

 "Luna and Lurnin were that way for me, even though I was a single parent" said Elien.

"I'm sure they were" Sybella said.

"Luna surprised me when they had Aileen, but she is beautiful as ever" said Elien smiling at Aileen.

"Aww, thanks," Aileen said blushing. Sybella smiled, "Aww."

Elien smiled at them.  "To me you remind me of Luna and Lurnin when they were children"

"Do we really?" Alieen and Sybella asked.

"They were always all over the place. Never stopping, but I could never be mad at them cause they were so cute" said Elien.

"I could never get mad at something so innocent," Sybella said lightly pulling on Aileen's cheek. Aileen blushed lightly as she rubbed on her cheek. 

"Try having two twins running around through the day and sleeping at night" said Elien shrugging her shoulders. "It was tiring."

"I hope I never have twins, but when I get married I might have one or two children," Sybella said. "I won't have any because I'm not getting married," Aileen said rebraiding her hair.

"I fortunately had the ability to have them in my own,  and I did.  Just wasn't expecting to have twins" said Elien shrugging her shoulders while smiling.

"Still don't want kids," Aileen said.

"And I don't blame you, as fun as children are, they are hard work" said Elien.

"Hmm," Aileen said tying her braid. Elien looked at her own small braids, wondering if they needed rebraiding.

"Can I braid your hair?" Aileen asked.

Elien popped out of her daydream and stared at Aileen.  "Sure" Aileen smiled as she began braiding Elien's hair. 

"All finished," Aileen said letting the braids go.

"Thank you" said Elien as she smiled at one braid around her ear. Her smile faded slightly, but still keeping the happiness on her face.

"What's wrong Gam Gam?" Aileen asked.

Elien once again popped out of her weird ideas that managed to go through her head. She looked smiling. "Nothing,  just old memories" said Elien trying to be cheery in front of her granddaughter.

"No, something's wrong, what is it?" Sybella asked, "I know that face."

"The one who gave this braid died many years ago,  and I still remember him" said Elien.

"Who?" Aileen asked.

"Thorin's younger brother, Frerin" said Elien.

"Aww, was he your friend?" Aileen asked.

"I knew him very well" said Elien.

"So he was like your brother?" Sybella asked.

"In a way,  yes" said Elien smiling lightly.

"Oh, we're you married?" Aileen asked

"...maybe" said Elien blushing slightly.

"You can tell us, girls share secrets," Sybella said.

"We courted, but he was slain before he could ask me" said Elien. Aileen hugged Elien as Sybella looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong Sybella?" asked Elien.

"I would hate it if the man I loved died," Sybella answered.

Elien smiled, "Eventually you get over the pain of their loss,  but the emptiness still remains."

"True," Sybella said.

Elien's mind wondered at the possibilities of a happier life, if anyone would truly love someone after the events that happened to her.

"What's wrong now?" Aileen asked.

"What" said Elien, "can I not think?"

"I don't know, maybe," Sybella answered.

Elien threw her head back chuckling. "You two are just like Luna" Elien just shock her head.

"I'm like my Dad," Sybella corrected.

"Alright, Aileen is like Luna and you, Sybella are like Legolas" said Elien smirking.

"Better," Sybella said crossing her arms. Elien mimicked the action while glaring at the two girls. Aileen crossed her arms to and gave Elien the same look. Elien lightly smiled while giving her dwarf line glare at both of them.

Sybella swung her feet up a bit, "I'm sure my parents are back by now." Elien looked towards the doorway,  to find Tauriel and Legolas coming to the gate.

Sybella ran to Legolas and attacked him with a hug. "Hullo Sybella, my dear" said Legolas smiling.

"Hullo," Sybella replied.

"I can see that you have found your cousin" said Tauriel looking at Aileen, and disregarding Elien.

Aileen hid behind Elien. Elien gave Tauriel a dirty gaze with Legolas catching it.

"That's my granddaughter your talking about" said Elien.

"She is now, where were you in the last few years and since she was born" said Legolas nearing Elien.

"Busy! Do you seriously think I can be in one place at once with aid needed in many places" snapped Elien.

Aileen got between Legolas and Elien, "How about we don't fight?"

"I have more important things to be doing than be disregarded by a fat-headed snobby Elf prince" snapped Elien leaving the Woodland Realm.

"You shut up!" Sybella yelled. Elien was already long gone and didn't hear what Sybella had to say.

"What was that about?" Aileen asked.

"She seems stressed, but she must have something important" said Tauriel turning to Legolas. "And you should have been nicer! She might never trust you again. For all we know,  she might have very well killed herself."

Sybella looked down at Aileen, "You better catch up with her." Aileen ran off to go to Elien

"I'm sorry,  how was I supposed to you she was Aileen's grandmother.  I thought she didn't care" said Legolas now completely worried.

* * *

 

Aileen saw Elien for a brief moment before her figure disappeared completely.

"Elien?" Aileen asked looking around.

Tauriel and Legolas caught up to her with Sybella behind her.

"What happened?" Sybella asked.

"S-she was right there, and she disappeared," Aileen answered not blinking

"Damn those Valar with their magic rings" muttered Legolas as Tauriel slapped him.

Sybella put an arm around Aileen, "Stay here, we'll have a lot of fun." Aileen nodded slightly as she followed Sybella back to the Woodland Realm. Tauriel and Legolas stood watch as Aileen and Sybella came inside the kingdom once again.

"So tell me, what is life like being royal?" Aileen asked. "Annoying," Sybella answered. Legolas smirked at them.

"What?" Sybella asked.

"What are you two planning?" asked Legolas.

"Nothing," Aileen answered.

"The guard will keep an eye on all roads, Elien has to be somewhere" said Legolas leaving them.

* * *

 

A few months later,  Legolas received a letter from Erebor that he only told Tauriel about.  It contained information about Elien, that Legolas almost couldn't bring himself to read.

"How do you like the new boy I. The guard? SO CUTE!" Sybella said. "He's alright," Aileen answered.

Legolas walked out of the kingdom while bowing his head as they all knew he was going to Erebor, but they were not sure for what.

Tauriel approached the girls as she could see Legolas leaving.  "He is going to see Elien" said Tauriel looming at the girls.

"Why?" Aileen asked.

"She is living there" said Tauriel.

"Cool," Sybella said.

Tauriel looked down. She remembered the letter Legolas got. She couldn't possibly tell them what it said.

"What's wrong?" Aileen asked.

"Maybe you should go with him" said Tauriel.

"Alright" said Aileen.

"I know he might be mad,  but I think it's best you go with him" said Tauriel leaving them.

"I'll go," Aileen told Sybella.

"Go before he leaves you behind" said Tauriel.

Aileen caught up with Legolas and they went to Erebor and arrived at the gates.

"Master Legolas, it is good to see you. Follow me,  Elien wants to see you" said a dwarf wearing a crown as Legolas followed after him. Legolas and the dwarf came to a room deeper in the mountains to see Elien laying motionless on a stone bed. She had small flowers in her hands with her skin pure white.

Legolas approached her as he could feel fresh tears in his eyes. It was his fault, and she could never forgive him with the actions he took.

"I am sorry, Legolas. We found her in Ravenhill covered in blood. Oín cleaned her up and tried to revive her, but she was alright long dead" said the dwarf.

"Thank you anyway, Thorin. You tried your best" said Legolas putting a hand on Elien's.

"You may take her back to Mirkwood, otherwise she may be buried here" said Thorin.

"Maybe here would be best for her. She will get the honor to be with her step brother's creation, even if they are dead" said Legolas as a tear trailed down his face while holding Elien's hand tighter.

"We will make arrangements for her, and she will be buried in honor" said Thorin as he left Legolas to say his final goodbyes to Elien as he still couldn't believe she was dead. He knew that they would eventually find out, but maybe when they were old enough to under that she did it on purpose. That everyday she spent in the waking and living world only made her sadder and she became isolated from the world. Legolas sighed as he stood up and get go of her hand, before walking away from Elien, who could never follow.

* * *

 

Legolas came to the throne room to find Luna holding Aileen

"Hullo Luna" said Legolas sadly.

"Hullo there, Legolas" said Luna looking at Legolas.

"I already told them about Elien" said Tauriel as Legolas couldn't help but feel his heart slowly breaking.

"It wasn't your fault Legolas," Aileen said as Legolas shock his head while holding his face. He almost didn't want to see Luna or Aileen again with them both having Elien's beautiful blue eyes.

"I didn't try to save her, I yelled at her. Maybe she is happier without me" said Legolas looking down.

"Why do you say that?" Aileen asked.

"I drove her to her death" said Legolas holding his face tighter.

"Stop saying that! No, you didn't," Sybella said near crying.

Tauriel came up to Legolas and hugged him as he completely shook as he felt weak under the tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Elien was killed by Orcs, not by you," Aileen said.

"We don't know how she died, the dwarves only said she was covered in blood" said Tauriel as Legolas continued crying.

Sybella went to Aileen and sat beside her. Tauriel took Legolas away from everyone else as he had to almost be dragged with her handing him a tissue.

"I am going to miss my mother" said Luna.

"I know you will" said Tauriel as she came back. Aileen smiled slightly that she never got to say goodbye to Elien.

"The funeral is going to take place in a few days" said Tauriel.

"Hmm," was all Aileen had to say.

"We should at least go, to say our goodbyes to her" said Luna.

"You're right," Aileen said. Luna hugged Aileen tightly as she kissed her forehead.

* * *

 

A few days later, they arrived into Erebor with the dwarves leading them down into the Mountain until they arrived at Elien's finally resting place.

"You may say your goodbyes to her, the funeral won't start for a little while" said Thorin as he left them.

"I'm fine," Aileen said quietly as a tear came from her eye.

Luna only looked at Elien, as she almost thought she would simply wake up and live her life again with them . But she would not move, and never will.

Luna hugged Aileen tightly as she walked over to Elien. "Hullo, mother. I-I will miss you so much. Hope you are happy with Frerin and everyone else you care about. That they are taking good care of you" said Luna with her handing Elien's hand for a moment before leaving Elien's side.

Legolas and Tauriel stepped up next.  "I hope you are resting in peace, Elien. But you are leaving behind your family and friends" said Tauriel giving Legolas a glance before he started.

 "I am so sorry for everything I said, before you left. I never realized what you did in your past and I am sorry for everything" said Legolas falling silent. Tauriel patted his back before they returned back with Sybella.

Thorin and the dwarves came in from above as the came in front of them. "I may tell you that Elien didn't die from Orcs. We found her laying in a cavern with a cliff high above Ravenhill.  She must have jumped, or she was pushed" said Thorin as they looked shocked at him. "I am sorry to tell you this, but you at least deserved to know her fate."

Aileen stared at the ring Elien had given her, she swore to never to take it off. Luna looked at Aileen's hand and smiled slightly at the beautiful silver ring.

Aileen rested her head on Luna's shoulder, "I'm the heir of Valinor, I accept the crown."

"And you may get the crown, once you sail back west" said Luna.

"Let's head West once we can," Aileen said.

"As you wish" said Luna as the funeral began. The dwarves rested flowers and such in Elien's hand as a mithiril corset was placed on Elien's head. She looked so beautiful once they were done. They wished she had lived to see her granddaughter take the throne, but maybe she was still watching them.

* * *

 

A few months later, Aileen and Luna were set to sailing to the Undying Lands with Legolas, Tauriel and Sybella. They felt no love left in Middle Earth and sailed into the West. Once they arrived in the Undying Lands, the Valar greeted them nicely and saw immediately that Luna and Aileen looked very much like Elien. Luna met up with Lurnin, who sailed years ago after being unhappy with Middle Earth.

"It is good to see you, sister" said Lurnin hugging Luna.

"I am sorry, but Elien is dead" said Luna.

Aileen came to the congress of Valinor and said she was ready to take the throne of Valinor, the coronation was scheduled and Aileen nervously sat in her room the day before the big day.

"Your going to do fine" said Luna sitting besides Aileen.

"I know I'm going to be betrothed to someone I don't love, but we have to have some sort of friendship because the people will expect us to have children, that is all a kingdom wants from a queen, but I'm doing this for my people not for me," Aileen said

"You don't have to marry or have children. The Valar will gladly accept you with our without them" said Luna. "Elien would never have wanted you to do something you were not comfortable doing. "

"That's true," Aileen agreed as she stared at her coronation gown,

"Elien once told me that if she became Queen, that she would never have worn a dress. She never thought they were beautiful enough for her. She would wear something equally boyish as always" said Luna managing a smile.

Aileen slightly laughed as she stroked the green diamond in her silver ring Luna smiled at the ring,  it was beautiful in every fashion. Aileen deserved to wear something that will always make her remember Elien.

"I swore by pain of death I would never take this ring off," Aileen told Luna.

"And I will never let anyone take it from you" said Luna curling Aileen's fingers, so the ring held tight.

* * *

 

The next day, everything was set for Aileen to become Queen.  Luna and Aileen waited in the room outside the great hall.

"I'm nervous," Aileen said.

"I am here for you" said Luna.

Aileen smiled, "I wish Elien was here too."

"She is in your heart" said Luna.

"She will be forever," Aileen said staring at the silver ring on her finger.

Luna smiled weakly as Lurnin opened the door. "It's time" said Lurnin.

 Aileen cursed in Khuzdul after Lurnin finished his sentence.

Luna held Aileen around the shoulder before heading into the hall.

"So many people here," Aileen whispered.

 "Your alright" whispered Luna.

 Aileen slightly shook as she stared at the crowd of people.

 "Just think that Elien is with you and standing right next to you" whispered Luna. 

"Good idea," Aileen whispered back. They kept walking towards the High Valar, who were related to Elien.

Aileen thought of how her future would be, she was now going to swear on pain of death to be a good queen. Luna continued to lead her to the Valar until they stood before them and stopped advancing forwards.

"I am pleased to introduce Aileen, daughter of Luna, daughter of Elien, my sister" said Yavanna.

Aileen shuddered inside as she stared at her great aunt. Luna put a hand on Alieen before backing down slightly.

"Do not be afraid, my great niece" said Yavanna.

 "I'm not," Aileen lied.

 Yavanna could feel her tense as she put a hand on Aileen's shoulder. Aileen looked at the floor, she was ready to get this over with.

"Someone special has come to see you again" said Yavanna as she gestured at a women walked forwards.

Aileen turned around and didn't recognize the woman standing there. She had her face covered as she could only see her eyes.

"Elien?" Aileen asked.

"Hullo, my granddaughter" said the women.

 Aileen ran to Elien and attacked her with a big hug. Elien hugged her back smiling.

 "How did you?" Aileen stammered.

 "Valar and Elves can come back, but they come back in the same form, but I shall remain here now" said Elien as they noticed her voice lower in tone.

"Now,  if you may chose. Aileen, you may take the throne" said Yavanna.

Yavanna stepped forwards as she put the crown on Aileen's head as Elien and Luna smiled. Yavanna stepped out of the way as Aileen stood before the throne and sat down.

Aileen looked at all the people bowing before her, "I promise I will be the best queen I can be, and that is a promise I will never break."

"We will help you along,  your still young,  but you are going to be a great queen" said Elien smiling.

Aileen smiled at Elien and slouched, "It's over."

"Your rule starts here" said Elien.

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing all of this for my people," Aileen told Elien.

"And that it shall be" said Elien looking at Aileen.

Aileen smirked, "How respectful Lady Elien."

 "I always am" said Elien.

Aileen stood up, "well the coronation thing is over so I'm happy about that, now what should I do?"

"Enjoy your life here" said the Valar.

"Alright then, I'm going to take a few minutes in my room and get over this craziness, if anyone needs me just send someone to get me."

"I will be the messenger" said Elien volunteering.

"That's fine," Aileen said as Elien bowed as she let Aileen go to get room.

 Aileen took her crown off and put it on her desk and plopped onto the bed "Today was interesting" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning,  Aileen woke up to the sound of what she thought was Elien and Yavanna yelling at each other in Valnorian. Aileen sat up in bed as Elien walked in.

"What was that all about?" Aileen asked.

"I seem to have forgotten Valnorian laws, they want you to have an heir, but seeing that you are too young and don't desire marriage or children, I had an alternate way of solving this problem" said Elien bracing herself on the doorframe.

"Elien, don't do this for me, I'll marry that's fine" Aileen said.

"Your too young for this. I promised myself not to force you into anything.  I will gladly bear an heir for you,  so you don't have to get married or have to have the worry about children" Elien said as she looked at Aileen.

"No, I'm fine, I'm strong enough" Aileen assured her.

"I am trying everything I can to keep them at least happy to have you as at least a queen...for now at least" said Elien.

"I understand and I deeply appreciate your help, but don't do this for me, I can" Aileen said.

"Pleaee, I am bond to protect you and I will. Your still young" said Elien.

"Elien please don't put yourself through this" Aileen said.

"Aileen, my sister I can handle.  If worse comes to worse,  I will vouch for your rule" said Elien.

Aileen slightly smiled, "Ok, but let me produce heirs, don't put yourself through that promise me you won't. Just tell the congress I need a little time to find someone I like."

Elien smiled, "alright, but I will still try to reason with them."

"Thank you" Aileen said as Elien left the room. A few hours later, Elien came back to Aileen slightly holding her head. "Well, I managed to give you a year before you find someone to be with" said Elien.

"Well that's better than nothing" Aileen said.

 "They still don't seem to realize that you are too young to have children, or to get married" said Elien rubbing her forehead before sighing as she left the room to go back to the council. Aileen slightly nodded, she had to do it for her people.

"Elien is still talking to the council, she is trying get best to reason with them" said Yavanna.

 "Alright," Aileen said.

Yavanna left her and went back to the council to find Elien yelling at them.

 "...I don't care about the laws! She is only fifteen years old!  Do you really expect her to marry and produce heirs?!" snapped Elien.

 "And your forgetting that you were the one that violated the laws in the time of Melkor or Morgoth as the Elves referred to him as" said Aulë.

 "You did nothing!  What do you expect me to do!  I would not standing by as the world that I loved would be destroyed by him!" snapped Elien once again.

"She needs an heir, and you seem to want to give it to her" said Aulë.

"If it means bearing children once again,  I will! As much as she thinks she is capable of being a mother,  I cannot allow her! She doesn't want to get married" snapped Elien.

"I will if I have to," Aileen said entering the room.

"You know our kin is low in numbers as it is, we have to contribute at least one child" said Aulë.

"I understand," Aileen said.

"Your still too young, Aileen" said Elien.

"As a queen, I will. As a child, it will be worth it if I die" Aileen talked back.

"Do what you want,  Aileen. Go ahead and vouch for yourself" snapped Elien as she walked out of the room.

Aileen slightly glared at Elien then turned back to Aulë and Yavanna. "What do you have to say for yourself" said Yavanna nicely.

"I say just give me a year or two to find someone I love, by the end of this year if I haven't found someone just have me betrothed to someone," Aileen said.

Yavanna looked at Aulë, who looked concerned. "Very well, we give you three years to find the love of your life" said Aulë.

"That's fine," Aileen said. Yavanna and the other Valar left the hall with Aileen following after them.

Yavanna walked up to Aileen and smiled at her. "I am sorry for Elien,  she is normally very sweet" said Yavanna.

 "She can be protective," Aileen agreed.

 "She sure is,  but I remember her slightly as a child. Mischief little girl she was" said Yavanna chuckling.

"I was too," Aileen said.

"She was probably worse.  Got Aulë's hair all tangled up with spider webs. How she managed that, even I don't know" said Yavanna.

"Yes, I am not telling you sister" said Elien sitting down and smoking a pipe.

"Children are smarter than you think," Aileen said. Elien glared at Yavanna and Aileen as she sat back and continued smoking smoke rings.

"Elien I can't believe you smoke," Aileen said.

"Yavanna made this up for me, calming herbs" said Elien blowing smoke into Yavanna's face.

Aileen laughed, "oh really?"

"Yes,  she saw I was stressed, so she gave me some non threatening herbs" said Elien puffing smoke out of her mouth.

Aileen smiled, "That was nice."Elien just hummed as she continued smoking.

Aileen crossed her arms and shook her head. Elien blow smoke rings into the sky and smiled at them. She took the pipe out of her mouth and continued staring at Yavanna and Aileen as she glared back as her green eyes grew serious.

"I'm stressed, never thought the Hobbits would have just the thing to cure it" said Elien pulling the pipe back into her mouth again and blew smoke out.

Aileen had nothing to say as she played with her hair. Yavanna dragged Elien to her feet as she gave her more leaf to have, as she knew Elien would only get more stressed with the coming years. Elien coughed slightly before she continued puffing on the pipe. Elien walked away from them to go outside. She needed fresh air after trying to get her smoking habits at bay.

"Elien, you better try to stop smoking! It's not good for you" said Yavanna with Elien waving her hand.

"I will" said Elien calling back.

Yavanna glared at Elien as she pull the pipe back into her pocket. No good having something to tempt after trying to get rid of the idea of it

"Elien, you better try to stop smoking! It's not good for you" said Yavanna with Elien waving her hand.

"I will" said Elien calling back.

Yavanna glared at Elien as she pull the pipe back into her pocket. No good having something to tempt after trying to get rid of the idea of it Yavanna into the dining hall with Aileen and Aulë, who was her husband and Elien's step brother. They found Elien eating some bread as they walked over to her.

Aileen crossed her arms, "I command you to stop smoking."

"I am trying to quit" said Elien ripping the bread with her teeth.

"Don't try, hand me the pipe," Aileen said holding out her hand. Elien reached into her pocket and pulled out the pipe. She gave it to Aileen freely while glaring at her.

"Thank you," Aileen said. Elien glared at her as she continued eating her bread.

Aileen glared back, "No one in my family is going to smoke." Elien licked her lips and continued eating quietly. Yavanna slapped Elien in the arm with her seeming it to be ineffective as she continued eating.

Aileen put the pipe in the can and continued looking at Elien. Elien reached for her mug as she missed it somehow and it tipped over and spilled on the table with curses coming out of Elien's mouth.

Aileen gently slapped Elien's arm, "watch your language!" Elien turned to Valnorian swears as she cleaned up her drink.

Aileen slightly rolled her eyes as she began walking away. Yavanna sent Elien to the floor as she grabbed onto her shirt. "Knock it off"

"What is up with you Elien?" Aileen asked

"Yavanna,  get off me" said Elien as Yavanna held her down.

"No more drinking either. I know your stressed with the council,  but this isn't the answer" said Yavanna. 

Aileen nodded to Yavanna. Yavanna helped Elien to her feet as she ran out of the hall with everyone staring at her.

Aileen raised her eyebrows and looked at Yavanna Yavanna shock her hand as she looked at Elien's empty plate. "She hasn't been eating much.  Drinking and smoking seems to happen after a Valar comes back from being dead" said Yavanna sighing.

"Well it will happen no more, I'll make sure she stops," Aileen said.

"Or else we lock get into her room and give her food" said Yavanna.  "I hate to do that though."

"Same here," Aileen said sitting down and putting her hands to her face.

"She just wants to be at peace.  Maybe she wished she didn't come back.  That death was almost comforting to her. She will realize she is meant to be here" said Yavanna smiling.

"Just give it time," Aileen said undoing her braid.

Yavanna decided to give Elien her time to be in her room,  where she could be relaxed. Aileen sat on the throne fidgeting that afternoon.

"What's wrong, Aileen?" asked Yavanna approaching her.

"Not much, just hoping to find someone I love so I can give the council what they want." Aileen replied.

"You will find someone" said Yavanna smiling.

"I hope it's soon," Aileen said leaning back.

"I checked on Elien, she is slightly sick and is resting in bed" said Yavanna.

"Ok," Aileen said stroking the soft fabric of her navy blue dress.

"You look lovely" said Yavanna.

"Thank you," Aileen said smiling. Yavanna smiled back and had hopes for her future.

Months later with no one Aileen seemed to like. She opened the door one day to find something covered in blankets in a basket.

"What's this?" Aileen asked as she removed the blanket to find a baby. It cried slightly as it looked at Aileen. "A...baby?" Aileen asked as she hugged it gently. The baby curled right up to her as he grabbed into her tightly. "Easy now sweetheart, please don't hurt me," Aileen said. The baby looked up at her and let her hold him. "I think I'll name you Amdir, it's Elvish," Aileen told the baby. Amdir smiled as he curled in her arms. Aileen kissed Amdir's forehead, "I'll be the best mother I can be, I promise."

Yavanna came to her and smiled. "I see you have one of Eru's many gifts" said Yavanna.

"I love him, he is so sweet, but he needs a friend I can't leave him lonely like this," Aileen said looking up at Yavanna.

"He can be your heir" suggested Yavanna.

"He sure can, how about a brother or sister Amdir?" Aileen asked, "would you like that?" Amdir smiled at her, but didn't answer.

"I think I will take that as a yes, I can impregnant myself," Aileen said.

"You are just like Elien then" said Yavanna.

"I am," Aileen said laying Amdir on her bed.

"I am happy for you, I will tell Elien" said Yavanna smiling as she left Aileen.

Aileen started playing with Andir when Elien entered the room "Congrats on your adopted son" said Elien looking slightly tired as she was sick once again.

"Thank you, I will have one naturally soon," Aileen said smiling.

"That's good to hear" said Elien smiling slightly.

"What's wrong?" Aileen asked.

"Just tired, still getting used to being alive I guess" said Elien shrugging. Aileen smile slightly as she stroked the soft hair on Amdir's head. Elien sat down in the chair weakly as she sneezed and cursed her sickness.

"Watch your language around a baby," Aileen said.

"You must forgive me I-" Elien sneezed into her lap as she got up without finishing her sentence. "I am going back to bed,  don't want to get your little one sick,  or you either" Elien left the room and continued sneezing.

"Goodnight," Aileen said as Elien left the room.

Yavanna stared at Elien while coming inside. "The council approves Amdir as your heir. They can't really change your plans with him" said Yavanna.

"That's good," Aileen said.

"It is" said Yavanna sighing. "I will keep an eye on your grandmother. Bad enough she is sick again."

"Yes," Aileen said. Yavanna left the room as she smiled at Amdir,  who smiled back.

Aileen sat Amdir up in her lap and kissed his head, "I love you my sweet boy."Amdir smiled at her as he cuddled up to get.

Aileen hugged him, "Are you hoping for a brother or sister?"

"I don't mind" said Amdir.

"Ok," Aileen said lightly smoothing Amdir's brown hair.

Amdir smiled at her. Yavanna came back smiling. "Sybella, Legolas, and Tauriel are here" said Yavanna.

"Really?" Aileen asked. 

"Yep" said Yavanna.

Sybella came to Aileen and tackled her with a tight hug. "I can't breathe!" Aileen choked.

"Okay, you two have fun. I will check on Elien" said Yavanna leaving.

"Ok," Aileen said catching her breath. Amdir looked at Sybella with curiosity.

"Amdir this is my cousin Sybella," Aileen said.

"Hullo" said Amdir being sort of shy.

"Aww he's so precious!" Sybella said picking Amdir up and kissing him.

Amdir couldn't help but smile at her. Elien's sneezed have her away as she peered into the room.

"Hullo" said Elien weakly.

"Hi," Sybella said.

"It's good to see you again" said Elien trying to smile.

"You look horrible," Sybella said hugging Amdir.

"Thanks" said Elien lowering her eyes.

Aileen smiled slightly at Elien as she waved her hand and dragged herself back to her room.

"She still looks horrible," Amdir said. Sybella smiled at Amdir as she pet his hair.

"She might always be sick" said Tauriel coming to the door as she stared at Elien.

Aileen took Amdir from Sybella, "She has been like that for days, her language is horrible and her smoking and drinking habits are awful."

"You can't blame her, she did die and come back" said Tauriel.

"That's true" Sybella said. Legolas came in with a shocked expression on his face, as he saw Elien again alive, but not well.

Aileen laughed at Legolas. The expression left him as he stared at Amdir and Aileen. "Congrats" stammered Legolas.

"Thanks, I found him in my room a few months ago" Aileen said.

"Then that is more surprising" said Legolas.

"I want down Mommy" Amdir said. Aileen snickered as she sat Amdir down on the floor.

Tauriel and Legolas smiled Aileen. They knew she could be a great mother. Aileen smiled at Amdir as he looked back up at her.

Yavanna came behind them and smiled.  "I am happy to see the rest of the family. Elien has already seen you, which is good before she fell asleep."

"She looks bad, let's give her a few days to be alone" Aileen said

"That would be best,  maybe she is just sick or something more" said Yavanna.

"Don't worry about her, I'm very sure she'll be fine," Aileen told Yavanna

 "Let's hope so,  I have never seen her this way before.  Luna and Lurnin are looking after her now" said Yavanna.

 "Ok," Aileen said looking down at Amdir.

* * *

 

 Yavanna left the room for the uptenth time and opened the door to Elien's chambers. Luna and Lurnin sat beside Elien in bed as she sneezed while under the blankets.

Yavanna looked very concerned at her other sister as her entire body shook with the sneezing.

"I'm fine" said Elien between sneezes.

"No your not" said Luna.

"We can't I just go away from this world in peace?" asked Elien in pain.

"Because Eru would drag your sorry butt back to your family" said Lurnin.

"At this point, I would rather have the suffering stop" said Elien curling into bed.

Yavanna approached Elien and stroked her burning forehead as Luna placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

Aileen came in and shuddered when she saw Elien. Elien sneezed with her holding the blankets tighter around her while shaking. Luna stroked Elien's head as Elien almost felt like a child.

"Please stop" said Elien weakly as they all continued to look worried.

Aileen sat beside Elien, "You need a healer."

"I suppose I can help. I wanted to see if her fever broke, but it's not" said Yavanna as she came up to Elien and started grabbing herbs.

Elien laid herself on her back as Yavanna crushed herbs into water until the liquid was green. "Drink this please" said Yavanna. Elien took the flask and drank it slowly as she soon rested her head on the pillow.

Yavanna frowned, something was very wrong with her. She seemed weaker than she remembered her as. Yavanna thought it had to be her dying and coming back, but that was a year ago. Luna continued to stroke Elien's head. Lurnin stood by with Aileen sitting on the other end of Elien.

Yavanna would wake Elien up every few minutes to make sure she drank the herb water. They watch after Yavanna gave her the drink ten times did Elien finally look better, but she was still pale.

"Aileen" said Elien weakly as she opened her eyes just a crack.

"Yes?" Aileen asked

"I-I am glad to see you" said Elien weakly.

"I'm glad to see yo are doing well," Aileen said. Elien smiled weakly as she shut her eyes.

Aileen lay her head on Elien's chest. Elien put one hand on Aileen's head and the other one on her and Aileen's belly.

* * *

 

"Just a few more months, how have you been doing?" Aileen asked

"Fine" said Elien looked at Aileen. Elien looked down at her own belly, that was alright quite large with Yavanna hoping the baby inside would get bigger than it was already.

"Are you expecting too?" Aileen asked

"I am" said Elien smiling. "Didn't think I could again."

"Wow," Aileen said.

"It's time I have a little one,  I miss children" said Elien.

"You could have played with Amdir and this one," Aileen said

 "I know,  but it's been over three thousand years since I had a baby" said Elien.

 "I know," Aileen said

"And that's when I had those two" said Elien motioning her head towards Luna and Lurnin.

"I know," Aileen said

Elien smiled as she sat up with the baby kicking at the change. She groaned slightly and laid back down again.

"This one must be rough," Aileen said

 "Relax Elien" said Yavanna as Elien laid back down and rubbed her stomach. Elien nodded at Aileen before another kick came.

Elien hummed slightly as the little one kicked again. She tired not to cuss but ended up groaning again.

"Your too old for this,  mother" said Luna as Elien sent her a glare.

"I chose to have another one" said Elien.

"That's right," Aileen said

"Let's hope it's not twin" groaned Elien.

"Nope, better not be," Aileen said. 

"Two pairs of twins in one life time is plenty, one pair of twins is enough" said Yavanna.

"I agree" said Aileen.

"But if I do end up with twins once again, I do, but I am hoping with just one" said Elien groaning again with another kick.

"Me too," Aileen agreed. Elien groaned more after another aggressive kick.

"That baby needs to calm down, mine is very calm," Aileen said. Elien breathed in and out as the kicking slowed down slightly and became nicer.

"I must have forgot to relax" said Elien as the kicking finally stopped.  They watched with relief going to Elien's face.

"You look much better now" Aileen said.

"I hope so" said Elien smiling as she let Aileen lay back on her chest with the sound of Elien's baby's heartbeat inside.

"I hear it moving," Aileen said

"Really?" said Elien.

Elien placed a hand on her belly to fell it too. Suddenly she felt more hands on her stomach to feel her little one moving.

"You guys are so strange" said Elien with Luna and Yavanna couldn't helping themselves by rubbing Elien's belly.

"What? Is cute to see you this way" said Luna. Elien sighed as she laid her head down.

"What's wrong, Aileen?" said Elien looking at Aileen.

"Nothing," Aileen said,

"Your expecting too,  I can't forget that" said Elien sitting up and hugging Aileen.

"I know your not forgeting," Aileen said giggling.

"Your still my little girl, my granddaughter" said Elien smiling as Aileen smiled back.

Luna coughed slightly while snickering. Yavanna crossed her arms at Luna, who immediately kept quiet.  Legolas and Tauriel came in and smiled with Sybella jumping in the bed and attacking Aileen and Elien in one big hug.

"Sybella...we talked about this!" Aileen said. "But I want to hug you silly!" Sybella whined.

"Your going to hurt our little ones" said Elien laughing.

"I wouldn't mean to," Sybella said crossing her arms and giving Elien the pout face.

"I know you wouldn't" said Elien hugging Sybella.

Sybella still made the pout face. "I'm not mad at you,  just be careful" said Elien.

"I am," Sybella groaned

"Me and Aileen still have a few months until we give birth" said Elien.

Sybella fell back against the bed, "More like forever."

"It won't be much longer, Sybella" said Elien.

"I feel like it," Sybella groaned

"Like what?" asked Elien..

"It's just weird," Sybella answered, "and I do not know what I'm saying."

"You want a little one of your own,  don't you?" asked Elien.

"Maybe, I just need to get married first," Sybella answered. 

"That would be a good idea" said Elien.

* * *

 

A few months later, Yavanna put Elien on bed rest with Luna putting Aileen on bed rest as well.

Sybella knocked on Aileen's door and came in. "Hi, Sybella," Aileen said

"Hi there, how are you doing?" asked Sybella.

"I just feel weird," Aileen said, "my back has been hurting all day.

"It's the baby, but your almost at the end of your term" said Sybella being nice.

"I know, I'm ready for this child to come," Aileen said staring at her rather large stomach.

"I am ready for you to have the child" said Sybella.

"I'm sure it will be soon," Aileen added.

"Elien's might come any day as well" said Sybella.

"I'm hoping it won't be on the same day though," Aileen said

"It will be strange" said Sybella.

"Yea," Aileen agreed.

"Tell me if you need a midwife, and I will get one" said Sybella.

"I think I need one now, but come back when you get her," Aileen said

Sybella nodded before going out of the room and cane back minutes later. "I am here for you" said Sybella. 

Aileen held Sybella's hand, "I just want to get this over with."

"I will be here the entire way" said Sybella as the midwife was running about getting cloth and water ready.

Aileen nodded as looks of pain came to her rapidly paling face The midwife told her to calm down and to push when kicks of pain came. Soon the head came out with the rest of the baby with it.

"Congrats, on your baby girl" said the midwife as she wrapped the newborn up in a blanket and gave her to Aileen.

Sybella put her chin on Aileen's shoulder and stared at the baby, "What will you name her?"

"I'm not too sure, maybe Delia," Aileen answered. 

"That is a beautiful name" said the midwife.

Aileen smiled, "Thank you."

The midwife smiled as she cleaned up while letting Sybella and Aileen look at the child.

Sybella smiled, "I'm kind of changing my mind about children, after seeing what you had to go through." Aileen slightly smiled, "I don't blame you."

The door opened to reveal Elien holding her large stomach. "Congrats" she said.

"Thank you," Aileen said

"I know I should be in bed rest, but I wanted to see you" said Elien.

"Well come on in then," Aileen said

Elien walled forwards and sat down beside them.  "She is beautiful."

"Thank you," Aileen said smiled Elien smiled as Delia stuck a hand out and grabbed into Aileen's hand. Aileen smiled big as she let Delia hold her finger. Delia slightly opened her eyes and looked at Aileen. "Hi sweetie," Aileen said.  Delia smiled ever so slightly to look at her mother.

Elien smiled as she stood up.  "I should get back to my own room. Don't want Yavanna or Luna looking for me" said Elien as she held her stomach.

"Ok," Aileen said as Elien left.

* * *

About a week later, Elien continued to lay in her bed with Yavanna keeping a very good eye on her.

"How much longer do you think,  Yavanna?" asked Elien.

"Not long,  maybe in a day or two your contractions will start" said Yavanna.

"I hope so" said Elien looking up.

"Elien" said Yavanna.

 

"Or they might be starting now" said Elien as she hissed at the pain as the feeling of her water breaking.

"Your going to be just fine, Elien" said Yavanna.  "You had twins before, one is going to be easy." Elien pushed with the second contraction as she continued this until the baby was born.

Yavanna smiled at Elien as she handed the baby girl and placed her in Elien's arms.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Yavanna.

"I think Valia" said Elien.

"Beautiful,  I will get something to help you rest as you enjoy your little one" said Yavanna.

Elien smiled at Valia who was still bright red. Valia grabbed onto Elien's finger and wouldn't let go. Elien let her grab as she stroked Valia's face. Elien smiled at Valia and not caring what Yavanna was doing.

Aileen and Sybella came in a few minutes later and smiled at Elien.  "And it's about time," Aileen said.

"It was time" said Elien holding Valia.

"So do I have a aunt or an uncle?" Aileen asked

"Aunt" said Elien. "Aunt Valia"

Aileen smiled as she sat beside Elein as she cradled Valia in her arms and looked up at Aileen smiling. Sybella sat beside Aileen holding Delia and smiling at Valia. For a moment Valia opened her dark blue eyes and stared at Elien, who was smiling. "Hullo, my dear Valia" said Elien with Valia closing her eyes again and yawned. Valia was still grabbing onto Elien's finger while Elien stroked Valia's head, that had brown hair sticking out of her head. 

"She's so cute Bella must touch!" Sybella squealed touching Valia's head Elien smiled at her with Valia pawing at her own face.

"Awwww," Sybella said

 "She's precious" said Elien.

Aileen gently rubbed Valia's head smiling. Valia opened her eyes and stared at her niece, her daughter and a distant cousin.

"Hi Valia," Aileen said.  Valia gave them a toothless smile and giggled happily.

Aileen kissed Valia, "I'm sorry Elien I couldn't help it."

"She is enjoying it" said Elien as Valia continued giggling.

"All babies love attention," Aileen said smiling. Elien smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes at the happiness of her newborn daughter. 

Aileen wiped the tears from Elien's eyes, "don't cry."

"I just haven't felt happy in a while,  and she gave it back to me again" said Elien smiling as she kissed Valia as she smiled at Elien as she held onto Elien's finger.

Elien burst into tears of joy as she held her daughter happily. "Your so sweet, just like Aileen and Sybella."

Aileen and Sybella left Elien to care for Valia with the months going by with Aileen being Queen and Elien being a mother once again.

* * *

 

Aileen sat on the throne while Amdir played with Delia. Elien cane to the throne room holding Valia and bowed to Aileen.

Aileen nodded her head to Elien, "Yes?"

"I wanted to see how you were" said Elien.

"I'm doing fine," Aileen said 

"That's good to hear" said Elien smiling. "I hope you are having a good time being Queen." 

"It's alright," Aileen told her. Elien nodded as she didn't know what else to say. Elien bowed again as Valia squeaked. Aileen's eyes grew big as she giggled at Valia's squeaking. Valia curled up to Elien in her arms with Elien patting her back. Aileen smiled at Elien with Valia. They looked too cute together as Valia continued to squeak.

"Why Valia squeaky?" Amdir asked

 "She's plating with me.  I told her she couldn't squeak loudly, but she is" said Elien as Valia giggled.

"She's a baby, let her play," Aileen said giggling with Valia. 

"I am,  and maybe she will get to play with another brother or sister" said Elien as Valia's face lit up.

"Elien, seriously?" Aileen asked. Elien shrugging her shoulders with Valia giggling.

"Is this not a good idea?" asked Elien as Valia stared at her and frowned while shaking her head.

"Your getting to old to do that," Aileen said as her eyes grew serious

"I didn't say positively that I was or not, but that I am preparing, if in the case that I am" said Elien. "But I didn't say that I do not want another child.  I am simply wanting to give Valia a siblings,  aside from Luna and Lurnin"

"Hmm," Aileen said

Valia gave Elien a hug around her neck with Elien holding her around the waist.

"The others have suggested having a ball take place in a few months" said Elien as Aileen's face lit up. 

"Really, I would love to host it" said Aileen as Elien nervously held Valia. "Is everything alright with you, Elien?"

"I kind of can't...dance. They will expect me to have the first dance with you, being your grandmother, then Luna will have the next one and anyone else will continue dancing until the night is over" said Elien.

"It might be best if I could teach you,  I can dance quiet well because Luna taught me" said Aileen as Elien's eyes shined.

"Will you really do that, it's only for one dance then I will simply slip away" said Elien as Aileen looked at her crossed as she folded her arms. 

"Your going to be there for me the whole time" said Aileen as Elien sighed. 

"Fine, but don't expect me to have more than one dance" said Elien as Aileen nodded her head. She couldn't exactly expect Elien to dance more than her still energetic self could. 

"Alright. let's begin" said Aileen glaring at Elien. 


End file.
